Wandering Jinchūriki
by Zombie Raptor
Summary: Naruto, while wandering, got drunk in a village. A girl brings him back to Konoha, but being a ninja, she gets caught. Kind of a short story so the summary is kind of terrible. Not blaming the shortness, I just found it hard to make a summary D


This whole story was actually supposed to be way longer, but it kinda fell into this short thing. Ended up way way different than I meant it to as well.

This was three chapters, but they were small enough I just put them all into one.

* * *

Naruto stumbled back into the village. Granted, the fox's healing powers helped, but the injury was bad enough that it would take a while regardless, and the alcohol in his system was preventing the fox from really doing his work.

That had led to this moment. Him stumbling into the village looking for his apartment. He knew it was in one of the buildings, but he didn't really remember which one. He didn't stay there too often, since most of the time he wandered out of the village and the times that he didn't he was on a mission.

Although he still had to admit he was still way to drunk at the moment. He was also a bit curious as to why he was surrounded by Leaf shinobi. He was sure that he was forgetting something, but the strain of staying awake was too much for him. After a few wavering moments, he fell to the ground, fast asleep. The fox inside of him working quickly to try and keep his host from dying from the wound or alcohol poisoning.

Naruto moaned as he started to wake up. He was aching a bit, and the last thing he remembered was walking into Konoha. His memory was fuzzy at best. He remembered meeting a girl at the bar. She had orange eyes, and was quite attractive. He wasn't sure quite how far he had gotten with her, but then again he couldn't really remember anything between that and being attacked.

He sighed. He had developed the same weakness as his sensei. Sure he was on decent terms with the fox, and he had mastered sage mode to an extent greater than even his sensei Jiraiya. However, it didn't help that he was easily lured into drinking quite a bit, whether for a girl or his pride. He could easily defend himself, even if he was distracted by a girl, but after having a drinking match to prove that he could hold his liquor better than someone else, and then quite a few people got involved, and then he did drinking even more to while talking to a girl, well at that point his judgement was already too impaired to stop drinking and he was attacked by a few ninja his way back to the hotel.

Shizune smiled as she walked into the room. "Naruto, you're finally awake." she said happily, before her face turned into a bit of a glare. "So were you chasing girls. and got too drunk, and then you just had to save the damsel in distress?" Shizune asked. Shizune had always been sisterly and motherly towards him. He considered her family and quite precious.

"Um, well I was talking to an attractive girl with orange eyes" Naruto started. He did like orange, and found the girls eyes quite attractive. "And, well I was drunk from a drinking contest that several people somehow got involved, and after I won that I started talking to the orange eyed girl, and then some, uh, stuff happened, and then I fought some shinobi, and then other stuff happened, and then I ended up at the gates to the village, and well you know the rest."

Shizune sighed "Come on Naruto. Get up, we're going to see someone in one of the prison cells."

Naruto was a bit confused. He had to admit that he was a bit confused. After a few minutes they arrived at the ANBU holding area for enemy shinobi. Walking inside Shizune pointed Naruto towards a cell.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw who was in it. The girl who he remembered talking to at the bar was chained up against the wall.

"_That girl was the one that was attacked. You helped her out and got injured. She brought you here and was quickly brought down by ANBU. They didn't do too much damage, but still_." Kurama said to Naruto. Kurama didn't particularly like to talk a whole lot, but he talked when he needed to.

"Shit, Shizune let her out. She's with me, I, gah fuck." Naruto said, frustrated and running out of words.

Shizune nodded. While she didn't trust Naruto to remember these types of things after how much he had drank, which from the medical report was a massive amount, she did trust that the Kyūbi had explained everything that he had missed. The only reason she trusted the fox was because Naruto did.

Using the key she had brought, she opened the door to the cell. Naruto rushed in and broke the cuffs that were binding her to the wall. Shizune understood, but still sighed. It would of taken ten seconds for her to unlock the cuffs.

"I'm going to take her back to my place" Naruto said, picking the girl up bridal style. After thanking Shizune for taking him there, he quickly brought the girl back to his apartment, which was a lot easier to find now that he was sober. Naruto set her on his bed, and quickly went to buy something to eat.

After a few minutes, he returned to his apartment to find the girl had awoken. She didn't want to run, as that might cause even more troubles for her, but she didn't know where she was.

"Please forgive me" Naruto said, dropping to his knees and putting his head to the floor.

"There's nothing to forgive, you saved me in the first place. It was my mistake to actually walk you into the village" the girl responded.

"Look, I'm assuming that since you are here, you don't have any other place to stay, or at least no attachments" Naruto said.

The girl flinched. He could tell that he hit a sore spot. "Look, stay here with me. I'll get another bed put in here. Think of it as my way of thanking you for getting me here, and an apology for the way you were treated" Naruto explained.

The look in her eyes was the same that he remembered having when he was a kid. The loneliness that came from being shunned by others.

"Look, let me take care of you until you want to leave. I promise I won't do anything perverted. I may have a weakness for pretty girls, but I'm not like my sensei who is a total perv" he offered. He felt bad for the treatment she got after she helped him. He also saw the loneliness in her eyes, and it made him want to help her.

He had, according to Gaara's family, helped Gaara. He had fought with Gaara, and connected with him in the fight. He knew something changed in the boy, but he saw that same loneliness in Gaara's eyes. He hate seeing that in peoples eyes, which was why he was determined to help the girl.

The girl blushed a bit from the compliment as she thought about the offer. "_Everyone finds out about it eventually, but I want to, I want to be his friend, a companion_" she thought.

"Yes, I'll stay with you... my name's Fū" she told him. She regretted the decision almost immediately, but knew she wouldn't change it. She did know, however, that once he found out, it was just going to hurt even more when he left her.

"I'm Naruto. I hope we can become friends" Naruto said with a bright grin.

It had been a few months since Naruto had invited Fū to stay with him. He was currently untangling himself from her as he got out of bed. They had started sleeping together about a week ago.

Kurama had discovered something while Naruto was having sex with Fū, which to be honest kind of grossed Naruto out. He didn't really want the fox knowing what he was doing in bed. Fū tended to be pretty good at hiding it, but Kurama had found that she contained the Nanabi, Chōmei. Naruto figured that this was as good of a time to confront her about it as ever, or at least when she woke up.

Fū yawned as she woke up to the smell of food. She smiled as she knew Naruto was making breakfast today. It was always nice when he got up before her and made breakfast. It made her feel wanted, not to mention he was a decent cook.

Slipping into some clothes, Fū walked into the kitchen area. "Morning" Fū said happily as she sat down.

"Fū, I wanna talk to you" Naruto said seriously, turning off the stove. Fū tilted her head a bit in curiousity. It was kind of odd seeing Naruto like this.

"Look, I know what you are, what you contain" Naruto started. Before he could continue, Fū had darted. Before she could get very far, he caught up to her and pinned her to the wall. Tears were currently streaming down Fū's face as she was held to the wall, rather more forcefully than Naruto intended.

"Fū, look I wanted to tell you that I know you have Chōmei inside of you. It doesn't matter, I have the Kyūbi inside of me. I knew the loneliness that you knew"

Fū paused. He knew the name of her tailed beast. He just admitted that he had one inside of him as well. Fū was a bit overwhelmed. For the first time, someone figured out that she had a tailed beast inside of her and yet still wanted to stay with her.

"Fū, I love you ok. I didn't want you to live in fear of me finding out"

Fū sniffed as she kept crying "Look, I fit in fine here and everyone knows I have the Kyūbi inside of me. In this village you just have to work hard and earn their respect" Naruto told her, as he let her go.

Fū was still currently crying, but now it was because she was accepted. For once in her life as a jinchūriki, she was fully and completely accepted.

"And hey, even if they don't you still have me" Naruto said giving her a small peck on the lips. "Now come on let's eat breakfast"


End file.
